An Amulet of Mara?
by mzsharboneau
Summary: Apparently it takes a drunk with an Amulet of Mara to light a fire under the feet of a certain dark haired Companion. How will Vilkas handle Torvar's drunken proposal of Jenna? This was a funny little idea I had, it doesn't seem like there are many stories with Torvar in them, so I thought he could use some attention. This is a Jenna/Vilkas story. Constructive criticism and R/R!


**An Amulet of Mara?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with TES Skyrim, but I do own Jenna :)**

 **I finally wrote a story on how Jenna and Vilkas became Jenkas!... Ok, we are never calling it that ever again, strike it from the record! Anyway, here is a story of one way that they could have gotten together. This was harder than I thought to be honest, I always just imagined them together that it never really occurred to me how they would have gotten together to begin with. But you guys asked and so I am more than happy to give! Thank you to all of my awesome readers, this one is for you!**

Torvar was drunk… Again. If it was not for his job with the Companions, he would be not better off than Brenuin. Lucky for him, he was a part of the esteemed faction of mercenaries.

The sun was just beginning to set behind the mountains as he made his way through town, Hulda had evicted him from the Bannered Mare again. Apparently it was considered bad form to lay hands on Saadia the barmaid, who knew? He wandered off towards the city gate, Torvar knew where he was going; Jorrvaskr was most certainly not on the other side of town, it had always been right next to Warmaiden's hadn't it? No that wasn't right… Did they move it?

Torvar stumbled as he scratched his head, where was Jorrvaskr? Suddenly, he was distracted by something on the ground that reflected the light of one of the city torches. He tried to lean down to get a good look at what it was only to fall on his face next to it; a guard passing by him stopped and shook his head.

"No lollygagging." The guard grumbled out before making his way up the steps to the wind district.

Torvar barely heard him though as he lifted himself up into a sitting position, why was he on the ground again? He moved his hand to the side to support his weight as the world spun around him for the moment, placing it over the object that had caught his attention in the first place. Looking down, Torvar saw an amulet, not just any amulet though; an amulet of Mara.

"Now what are you doing out here lil'fella?" He slurred out to the amulet as though it would answer.

It did not respond to him, but the fact that it was shiny and sitting there was enough cause for Torvar to pick up, "Can't just leave ya out here on your own now can I?" He giggled out.

The drunk man staggered back to his feet with the amulet in hand, it took a moment for him to get his footing as the ground swayed under him like the rocking of the sea. When he was finally steady again, Torvar began to make his way along the quiet streets of Whiterun; actually heading in the correct direction of Jorrvaskr. There were still a few people out and about, ending their days and heading back to their homes, they knew Torvar well enough and knew to avoid him otherwise he would call them his drinking buddy and try to convince them to get mead with him. This avoidance made it far easier for the man to make it back to the hall of Companions, as there were no distractions to re-direct his path.

By the time he had reached the wind district the amulet was all but forgotten by him, it still sat in his hand unnoticed by the drunk until he reached the doors to Jorrvaskr. Just as he moved to open the main door he paused, there was some sort of necklace in his hand. He looked at it for a moment before shrugging and slipping it on around his neck.

When he entered the hall a few of the whelps waved to him absently before going back to regaling their recent kills and quests. Most of the chairs were taken up except for the chair right next to the new Harbinger, Jenna. Now Torvar quite liked Jenna as Harbinger, she had set aside a nice fund just for him, she had called it 'bail out coin'. Apparently that was coin specifically meant for his sleep-overs up at Dragonsreach dungeons, yes he very much liked the new Harbinger.

Stumbling around the fire pit, he plopped himself down in the chair, grabbing for a tankard of mead already sitting on the long table in front of him. The flames from the large rectangular fire pit gave off a pleasant glow that warmed the drunkard more than the mead. He was just about to bring the tankard to his lips when a choking sound that came from his left had him looking over.

"Is that an amulet of Mara, Torvar?"

It had been a peaceful day so far for Jenna, the whelps were training in the yard with Vilkas and Farkas; Aela spent most of the day out in the fields hunting. It gave her plenty of time to catch up on a bit of paperwork and reading. There weren't many days like this, where she could enjoy the peace and quiet, normally the halls were filled with fighting or shouting. Times like those, Jenna often wondered if she was head of some orphanage instead of the Honorable Companions. She loved every minute of it though and more often than not, found herself joining along in the rough housing.

She was so very relaxed from such a stress free day that she had decided to join the other Companions in the main hall for dinner that night. There were many days where she would have Tilma bring her dinner to the Harbinger's study so that she could work while she ate, but not tonight. Tonight she laughed and carried on with her shield-siblings. All was well and right with the world. Farkas sat next to her at the long table tonight, Jenna tried to make sure to sit with different members when she did eat up here, so that if they had anything to speak with her about it could be discussed next to the fire. She tried not to show favoritism, but she enjoyed sitting with either of the twins more than anyone else in Jorrvaskr… Especially...

It was about the time that Farkas was spinning a tale about a mountain troll he had killed last week that Torvar came stumbling in the front doors out of the cold. Jenna waved to him along with some of the whelps in greeting, it wasn't hard to guess that he was completely intoxicated, but that wasn't unusual for Torvar. She noticed that the only available seat was next to her, so Jenna stealed herself for the strong smell of ale that always permeated the man and smiled at him as he sat. The woman turned her head back to Farkas who was currently on the receiving end of a punch from Vilkas, who sat on his other side. Then suddenly her relaxed mind caught up with something she had noticed on Torvar's person, her eyes flung back around to the drunk man in shock.

"Is that an amulet of Mara, Torvar?" She choked out, the bread she had been chewing nearly lodging itself in her throat.

Farkas, who had just taken a deep pull from his tankard, spit mead all over the table in front of him and into the fire pit causing the flames to hiss and smoke. Silence settled in the hall and to the left of his twin, Vilkas tensed and scowled over at the drunken man. Every eye was on Torvar and Jenna; not that the man was any more aware of them then he was of the once again forgotten amulet.

He looked down at the necklace that was settled around his neck, "Why, so it is…" The man looked back up to Jenna and gave a sloppy one-sided grin, "Interested?"

Jenna sputtered at the man, her mind completely going blank. What had he just asked her? Her brain fizzled out at the mere thought of what had just passed Torvar's lips. While Jenna may have been frozen into inaction, someone else had decided that enough was enough.

Vilkas shot out of his chair quickly and marched over to the drunken fool, grabbing the back of his leather armor with a scowl. Torvar looked startled for a moment, then grinned at the dark haired Nord, "You too? Gee, this thing sure can bring a guy luck in love!" He began to giggle.

Vilkas flushed and then growled at him, "I think you are done for the night Torvar."

With that the Circle member dragged Torvar towards the stairs and down into the sleeping quarters. The silence that had filled the room dissipated with their departure as laughter erupted from Farkas; the whelps and Aela following in kind shortly after. Soon their laugh echoed through the halls and could even be heard by the guards patrolling near by.

While the others laughed at Torvar's expense; Jenna sat pensive at the reaction of her fellow Circle member. She would have handled the drunk once she got over the shock of his audacity, and there was hardly any call to man-handle him in such a way. Vilkas' response did not seem to fit such a foolish thing as his drunken proposition of both herself and the dark haired Nord. Wanting to make sure that Vilkas didn't do anything too severe to the poor man; Jenna patted Farkas on the back and left the table, following after her two shield-brothers.

The Harbinger made her way down the stairs and into the sleeping quarters, she headed across the hallway into the whelps rooms. There was no sign of Vilkas, but Torvar was laying sprawled out on one of the bunks, he was already passed out and drooling over the animal skins beneath him. Jenna let out a sigh, she really should help him to get a handle on that drinking problem of his before he ends either dead or in jail permanently. With him already taken care of, Jenna set out to find Vilkas.

She ventured over to his room, only to see that he was absent from it. Confused, the female Nord made her way to her own rooms. As she entered through the doors and into the study a voice had her spinning around dagger in hand.

"What would have been your answer to that fool?"

Jenna gasped in a breath and exhaled loudly before glaring at Vilkas, who sat with his arms folded over his chest next to her small dining table in the corner.

"Vilkas! Oblivion, you scared me to death!" She grabbed the front of her armor covered heart, willing it not to beat out of her chest. She placed her dagger back into her belt before closing the door and walking further into the room.

He looked tense, no apology graced his lips. His silver eyes, made even paler by the black war paint around them, bore into her own with an emotion Jenna could not place. His dark hair hung around his face, creating shadows making him look even more intimidating than normal.

He repeated his question with a low rumble, "What was your answer to be Harbinger?"

"Are we really discussing this? He was drunk, Vilkas. I am not even sure he was aware of what was actually going on around him. I didn't even bother to take him seriously in the first place." Jenna said with exasperation as she sat down across from him at the little table.

"Why? Were _you_ going to say yes to him?" There was mirth in her tone, but all joking left her when she saw that he did not join her in humor.

The Nord growled, "You did not deny him."

"Because I dismissed him entirely." She replied.

"And had he not been drunk? If he had come to you sober wearing the symbol of Mara, what would have been your answer then?" Vilkas was not letting the matter go, and had a very heavy aura about him.

Jenna was dumbfounded by the question, did this man honestly believe she could have been even remotely interested in Torvar? It was laughable at best, not only was he _always_ three sheets to the wind, he was simply not her type at all. He wasn't tall, he didn't have confidence nor passion -unless it was for a tankard of mead-. His eyes were the wrong color, his hair wasn't dark enough… The female Nord shook those thoughts from her mind and focused her attention back to the man in front of her.

"Not even if he was the blessed son of the Divines themselves. What does it matter though, he did not approach me seriously, so why take it so?"

Vilkas remained silent, his face set in a deep scowl; the woman could see wheels in his mind turning as he sat. What could possibly be going on in that dark haired head of his? Jenna waited for his reply patiently, there was no point in rushing him, he was the smartest man in the Companions and the most well spoken. It was important to him to articulate every word he spoke, even if he forced others to sit in silence and wait for him.

"You claim you would deny him… But is there someone else to whom you would accept an offer of marriage from?" His accented voice spoke softly in a low timber, the tension in his form relaxing marginally.

Jenna was surprised by this question as well, where was all of this coming from?

"There is no one else offering right now. And even if there were; I am far too busy to even consider courting at this time, let alone marriage." She replied softly in return, brushing her white bangs from her face, slightly smearing her teal leaf shaped war paint on her cheek.

The dark haired Nord looked away from her, another curious emotion flitting across its features briefly, "There is no one that you would consider than?"

The Harbinger tilted her head to the side unsure of how to answer without giving any of her secrets away. Of course there was someone she had in mind but she could not tell him that. She had the Companions to run and more than likely she would be turned down any way. Even before the curing of her beast blood, her wolf had called to Vilkas; told her to claim him as her own before someone else did. Jenna had ignored that call, fighting for her own mind even then; if the wolf wanted it than she knew she had to resist. But then she was cured and the burning longing for him did not diminish, those feelings she could never reveal though; Jenna would not be able to bare the reality of rejection.

She chose her words carefully, "I'm sure there will be someone who comes along, but there are not many who would not see me as a prize rather than a bride." The last part came out a bit bitter, titles were everything to some people and she had several; Dragonborn being the top of the list.

"Those men would not deserve you!" Vilkas snarled, causing Jenna to jump, "They would not be worthy of you. You who are the bravest of warriors, who can look into the eyes of a dragon and laugh. None of those milk-drinkers could ever hope to deserve you." He finished off silently, almost reverently.

Jenna did not think the man before her would stop surprising her this night. He said such this that made her heart yearn and ache. His eyes flashed back to hers and he gave a bitter smile, "Any man worthy of you will not easily be found."

The words were whispered, she almost missed them; but she did not miss the look he gave her when he had said them. There was an intensity in his eyes that gave her a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe there was meaning behind his words. She could not deny them under such a stare, the objections were caught in her throat and a flush settled across her skin. He rose from his chair and held out a hand to Jenna, pulling her from her chair as well. The male Nord reached into the folds of his armor and pulled out the amulet of Mara that had graced Torvar's neck not but an hour ago. Jenna's breath hitched at the sight of it and her eyes flew up to Vilkas', where she was engulfed in flames. His eyes burned into hers such a passion that there was no denying what his intention was for the golden necklace in his hand.

He was still holding her hand with his own that did not contain the amulet. The dark haired man turned her smaller hand over palm up and placed the amulet into it, closing her fingers around the cool metal. He was so close to her now, Jenna was sure he could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

His voice was a whisper between them, intense and filled with longing, "I would be honored to stand by your side until the divines take us…"

All of the breath Jenna held in her lungs exhaled from her quickly and silence fell between them, she couldn't help but wonder if she was dreaming again. There he was, admitting to her his feelings she had only ever imagined him to carry for her. His eyes holding promises of a life filled with love and passion, it was surreal. The female Nord looked down to the amulet, its light blue gem gleamed in the candlelight around them, the intricate design of Mara glowed and echoed the golden light; it felt so much like a dream. She looked back up to Vilkas who was waiting for her, she knew with every fiber of her being that she loved him and now she knew that he had feelings for her as well.

Jenna willed herself not to cry as she smiled up at him. Her hands fumbled and shook as she lifted the necklace up and over her head, the weight of it rested against her breast and it swayed with her swift breathing. Vilkas' eyes darkened as he watched the amulet settle, and Jenna shivered. She whispered to him, as she could no longer speak any louder around the lump forming in her throat, "I-interested are you?"

Vilkas' arms wrapped around her waist slowly, a smirk forming on his lips. He lowered his head until there were only centimeters apart, breathing in each other's air, "I am."

His lips barely brushed hers when she breathed out, "Together?"

"Together." He echoed, then he closed the distance between them covering her mouth with his own in a kiss that sent a rush of heat through both of them and had Jenna's toes curling in her boots.

His kiss was filled with as much passion as everything else he did in life. It felt like the energy she witnessed in him as he moved with his sword; like his conviction when he spoke of the history of the Companions. She hummed low in her throat as he devoured her, he replied with a deep growl of his own and Jenna was a puddle in his arms. They pulled away from each other, but not far, and only to catch their breath for a moment before claiming the other's lips again. The noise from upstairs disappeared, and the chill that the night air carried went unnoticed as the two lovers lost themselves in one another.

The next morning found them rushing to get cleaned up and dressed, they raced like pups up the stairs to the main hall grinning like fools at each other. They restrained themselves from public displays of affection as they grabbed some food for the road. There at the table before them sat Torvar, alone and nursing a hangover. Jenna stopped Vilkas and walked over to where the poor man sat.

She swooped down and gave Torvar a giant kiss of his beard covered cheek, "Thank you Torvar." She said to him before being pulled away by a slightly scowling Vilkas.

The hungover man touched his cheek and looked to his Harbinger in shock, she said nothing else though and laughed as the dark haired man beside her dragged her over to Aela. He wondered what she was thanking him for, but as he tried to remember what he might have done a pounding pain shot through his skull and he groaned leaning his head on the table.

Meanwhile, Jenna and Vilkas were informing Aela that she was in charge as they would be gone for a few days, "There is an important task set out for us, so we need you to watch the whelps and Farkas. Make sure to limit Torvar's mead intake, don't let Athis and Njada destroy the place and for Divines sake don't convert anyone while we are gone. Got it?"

"Of course Harbinger; but where are you going?" Aela question, eyeing the two circle members suspiciously.

Vilkas was the one to reply, "We will send word in a few days from our destination," He looked down lovingly at Jenna, "Come Harbinger we must be off."

With that the two practically raced out the door. Aela watched them leave, "What in Oblivion are those two up too?" She shrugged and went to find Farkas, she could use a good spar.

Two days later would find a courier in the yard of Jorrvaskr approaching Aela, "I've got an important letter here for you," He looked around at the other Companions and said in a stuffy tone, "Your eyes only."

Aela gave him a sneer and waved him away. He took his leave quickly as he found her wolfish look unsettling. The huntress opened the letter and read its contents, the others sat patiently waiting, wondering if it was from the Harbinger and Vilkas. They all jumped when Aela gave a barking laugh, she tossed the letter to Farkas.

"It's about damn time!" She said with a chuckle still in her voice.

Farkas read the letter, "Marriage huh? Who would have thought."

Aela rolled her eyes at him along with the rest of the Companions, "We all did Ice-brain, now come on, everyone pack a bag, we are needed in Riften the day after tomorrow."

With that everyone dispersed leaving the missive on the center table of the porch. Its contents read as followed:

You are hereby invited to the union of

Jenna Bad-Wolf

And

Vilkas of the Companions

In Riften

On the date of

Last Seed 3rd 4E 202

End.

 **A/N: Right after I wrote this I was playing with one of my other characters and forgot I was wearing my amulet. I went to speak with Torvar and about died laughing! If you have never spoken to Torvar with the Amulet of Mara on I recommend it for a good laugh. Anyway hope you all enjoyed this; I'm still working on a large project, it's another Skyrim fic, but it is not a Jenna story. I'm not sure when I will start posting, but hopefully it will be sometime before the fall. Mara's blessings!**


End file.
